


my family lives in a different state

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale came back to Beacon Hills with a heavy heart and an empty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my family lives in a different state

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the head and the heart's "rivers and roads". i think that probably the band meant _state_ as in political state, but whenever i listen to this song i always see it as _state_ , as in state of mind. so that's kind of where the title's coming from. /needless commentary

Laura Hale came back to Beacon Hills with a heavy heart and an empty mind.

 

Derek was fighting a war with his insides and he could never quite look her in the eye.  It's not why she came back (the shell of her brother breaking her slowly like a slow slow burn), but it's why she doesn't call Derek that first day or the day after or for two weeks after that.  He comes to her eventually, the pull of his alpha too strong.  (She sets in his mind like a stone, always weighing him down just enough.)

 

She comes back because she feels pulled to the little town with its boxed up houses, its bowling alley that smells of teenage desperation, the scent of lacrosse and the taste of violets.  She comes because it calls, and Laura knows better than to ignore an instinct.  

 

 

 

 

 

"It's been taken care of," she says as Derek slots in next to her, his body like an anchor. _Her pack._  "Peter," he grunts and she nods. _Peter._

 

There's a new werewolf who she's taken to calling "the baby were" and Derek always makes a pained face, and she always laughs.  

 

She can feel the stones in her chest starting to lift. Something feels like home.  The house, burned to ashes and cinder, barely stands, but its _presence_ , the _land itself_ feels like family.  She can feel her parents and her sisters in the dirt beneath her feet.  Derek feels it too, the way he touches the trunks of the trees, like they contain souls.  And maybe they do.

 

The baby were, Scott McCall, all dark shaggy hair and puppy smiles, officially joins her pack in June.  Scott's best friend, Stiles, is a bunch of messy limbs and kind, clever eyes.  She sees the way Derek is around him, like he's holding himself in, and it makes her smile.  The way she can see the inevitability in the lines of them.  Derek pushes him against a wall and Stiles mutters _I hate you_ and Laura laughs.  "It would be easier if you would stop lying, Der."  He glares and he can hear the _I can't_ under his breath.  She sighs and lays a hand on his neck. _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_ she wants to say and does, quietly into his skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She wasn't expecting anything, and she thinks that was the whole problem.  She didn't notice the pull.

 

Allison and Scott are tumbling through the front door, all smiles and laughter and Allison's eyes light up with a wave, a "Hey, Laura!"  Laura bounces up, punches Derek in the shoulder, and directs a silent _be nice_ in his direction.  "Hey, Al. Scott. Where's --"

 

And that's when everything halts,

 

because a red headed storm struts into the house with Stiles on her heels.  "Lyds, come on!"  The girl rolls her eyes at Allison and she laughs, dark curls bouncing, "Absolutely not, Stilinski. Stop asking."  Stiles lets out a dramtic sigh and plummets down on the couch near Derek.  

 

But Laura is concentrated on Lydia.  She's violent, a hurricane in a bottle, and Laura's blood, Laura's _wolf_ , screams for her.

 

"Hey, I'm Laura Hale."  She manages to choke out.  "Lydia Martin," the girl hums, disinterested, but Laura can see the spark behind her eyes, like she's compiling all of the Hale history and slotting this new information in.  She's _terrifying_ and Laura is _fascinated_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The thing is, the thing she never would have thought of when she thought of her goddamned _mate_ , was that Lydia wasn't actually _hers_.  Lydia wasn't a wolf.  Lydia wasn't interested.  And Lydia didn't _care_ with all of her pointed scrutiny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a silence to Derek and Stiles that Laura envied.  Lydia and Laura were loud, constantly a collision, all sharp edges and bloody mouths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"God, Laura, stop looking at me like I've personally offended your Alpha status.  I'm just ... trying things out with Jackson, again.  He loves me, I know he does.  And we're going to work it out.  This. Has nothing. To do with you."  Laura sighs, bites back teeth and claws, forces out a smile because that's all she has.

 

"Fine," she says and it comes out sharper than she means it to.  There's too much truth in her voice and she spins on her heels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop lying, Laur," Derek breathes into her hair.  Stiles kisses her temple, an _it'll be okay_ between his lips.  She leans into them, blinks back the tears and swallows the bile that has risen into her throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ugh, I hate you so much," Lydia bites out, red hair flying around her face, like flames.  Lydia slams her body into Laura's, pins her down with arms and legs and warmth.  Lydia brings her lips down, kissing her with fire and smoke.  "You are so useless," Lydia spews before kissing her again, her nails digging into skin.  "Why wouldn't you just kiss me, God, why would you let me leave the house with him if you, if you --"  Laura opens her eyes, taking in Lydia's face, it's angry and tortured and confused and Laura moves forward, licking a stripe up her neck under flame-red hair.  Lydia moans and Laura pushes her body against hers, all hot and wanting.  "I wanted you choose.  I wanted you. I wanted you to want me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I always want you."


End file.
